


Встреча с прошлым

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Зарисовка в аск





	Встреча с прошлым

Цезарь, разозленный очередной неудачей, дернул за ручку двери, ведущей в лабораторию. Обычно он предпочитал использовать силу своего фрукта, но сегодня ему почему-то чудовищно хотелось создать как можно больше шума, чтобы все вокруг знали, что грандиозный мастер в дурном расположении духа и совершенно не в настроении для игр, которые специально для детей выдумала Моне. Не сказать, разумеется, что он часто принимал участие в подобных забавах, но имидж благодетеля Клауну необходимо было поддерживать – иначе все его усилия пойдут коту под хвост, а оттуда вылетят прямиком в трубу, на другом конце которой обязательно будет сидеть Джокер и ехидно ухмыляться, зная, что покрывать сторонние проекты ученого ему больше не с руки. 

Щелкнув выключателем, исследователь брякнулся на крутящийся стул, который тут же скрипнул под его весом. Помнится, папаша постоянно добавлял доленс итри, чтобы усилить эффект, но матери такой подход никогда не нравился – она ссыпала три пятых партана вирги в колбу к инолену. Впрочем, и ее метод его не устраивал: если доленс итри давал кратковременную вспышку активности любого вещества, то вирга в соединении с иноленом просто-напросто выдыхалась, а потому требовала постоянного обновления материала. После третьей порции химикатов основной реактив становился непригодным – и его можно было отправлять на помойку. Но нельзя же отправить на помойку будущую армию гигантов, верно? И дело отнюдь не в принципиальности – просто украсть ребенка даже при условии, что Цезаря покрывает именитый брокер преступного мира, дело непростое: мало того, что надо дождаться нужного момента, так еще и перевезти подопытного кролика на Панк Хазард, минуя все опасности на пути и потом еще добраться до самой лаборатории – это и раньше вызывало определенные трудности, а теперь вошедшие в раж адмиралы добавили еще и полосу препятствий. Ну, тем лучше, конечно: если незваные гости не потонут в лаве и не умрут от теплового удара, то наверняка не смогут пройти по тонкому льду на озере. Или, на крайний случай, всегда есть вероятность, что их прибьет сосулькой. Неожиданная дуэль едва ли обрадовала Цезаря – но ее последствия создали идеальную и вполне естественную защиту для суперсекретной лаборатории. 

Хоть за это им можно сказать спасибо. 

Равнодушно разглядывая экраны телевизоров, Цезарь по инерции принялся мешать очередное снадобье. Отвлеченный какими-то своими мыслями и мелькающими картинками с носящимися из стороны в сторону пиратами, он неожиданно вздрогнул – звук, доносящийся из глубины лаборатории, не показался ему знакомым. Кто-то плакал?.. Или это был просто треск – может быть, что-то загорелось?.. 

За исключением бисквитной комнаты и помещений для подопытных, шуметь могла только Моне, и то это был скорее ненавязчивый шорох ее зеленоватых крыльев или тихий стук фарфора, когда она разливала чай. Иногда он просил ее подать коктейль – и она с удивительным проворством умудрялась приготовить его в практически полной тишине. Гораздо больше шума создавал он сам, но, разумеется, Цезарь ни за что этого бы не признал. Более того, в его личную лабораторию не было доступа даже у Моне – так что и ее, и этого тощего парня в меховой шапке можно было смело исключить: этот новоявленный шичибукай вынюхивал что-то в другом крыле, поближе к СМАЙЛу. Но об этом можно не беспокоиться: Верго о нем позаботится. 

Бросив пробирки, которые моментально разбились от резкого движения обтянутой в перчатки руки, Цезарь направился в сторону источника звука – и увидел сгорбленную лохматую фигурку ребенка. 

– Что ты тут делаешь?! – визгливо вскрикнул ученый, обескураженный подобной наглостью. – Как ты попал сюда?! 

Черноволосый мальчик, утерев нос, повернулся лицом к Цезарю и свирепо посмотрел своими золотистыми глазами – еще не такими злыми, но уже приобретшими твердую уверенность в том, что этот мир не заслуживает никакого милосердия. 

На Цезаря Клауна смотрел… Цезарь. 

Маленький, болезненно бледный и худой, ребенок бесстрашно смотрел на ученого – губа его была разбита, а из носа текла тонкая струйка крови. Папаша опять разошелся, вспомнил он очередной скандал. 

– Не смей меня трогать. 

Неожиданно зрелый голос мальчишки окончательно ошеломил Цезаря: он и не помнил, когда в самом деле приобрел такую страсть к разрушительному оружию. Сколько ему было лет? Это было до того, как Солькатт за него заступилась? Не тогда ли папаша отлупил его за выпотрошенную крысу в рюкзаке одного из задир? Или как раз перед тем, когда его избили всей толпой? 

– Не трогай меня! – звонкий голос стеклом пронзил тишину лаборатории. – Не смей! 

Цезарь отшатнулся: таким он себя не помнил – или отказывался помнить. В любом случае, ситуацию необходимо было брать под контроль: если кто-нибудь узнает, что произошло целую вечность назад, проблем ему не избежать – у Дофламинго, у Кайдо и у Большой Мамочки появится еще один рычаг давления на него. 

– Закрой рот, – процедил он, в отвращении приподняв один уголок ярко подведенных фиолетовой помадой губ. – Иначе я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы ты заткнулся навсегда. 

Мальчик сердито засопел – но, кажется узнав в высоком человеке самого себя, угомонился и исподлобья смотрел на замотанную в белый халат фигуру. 

– На, – ученый протянул ребенку смоченную в каком-то растворе вату. – Утри нос. Заживет через три минуты. 

– Я бы тебя отравил, – мальчик сложил руки на груди и презрительно сощурил желтые глаза. – И ты наверно собираешься сделать то же. Она же пахнет трафиланумом. Я вырасту таким идиотом? Я буду пытаться травить людей такими очевидными ядами?

Цезарь с трудом поборол желание ударить незваного гостя – возможно потому, что прекрасно знал, что ребенок в какой-то степени прав. В состав раствора действительно входил трафиланум – и его едкий запах не учуять было невозможно. 

– Мне плевать, что бы ты сделал, – высокомерно заявил ученый. – Но если ты хочешь кому-нибудь отомстить, ты должен зализать свои собственные раны, щенок. Следи за языком – в следующий раз я просто отправлю тебя в бисквитную комнату. 

– Тебе не плевать. – бледные тонкие губы скривились в усмешке, которая так и осталась с Цезарем навсегда. – Я отравил родителей. И ты об этом не жалеешь. Тебе никогда не было плевать.

Клаун скрипнул зубами – и прежде чем он успел обвиться вокруг шеи дерзкого мальчишки, он открыл глаза и осознал, что вдохнул слишком много вирги – и она вызвала отвратительно реальную галлюцинацию. Впредь ему следует быть осторожнее с собственными экспериментами.


End file.
